The Maleficent Snow Queen
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (Meleficent AU) Elsa no siempre fue la Reina de las Nieves, ni siempre tuvo un corazón helado. Antes tenía un corazón cálido y humano. Fue gracias a su padre, quien la crió con odio en lugar de amor, y crueldad en lugar de dulzura, que la calidez se convirtió en frialdad, y el corazón en hielo, que llegó a convertirse en el monstruo que maldijo a su hermana.


**Hola. Este es el PRÓLOGO de una nueva historia que, bueno, acabo de empezar hace cinco minutos (en realidad estuve tres días escribiendo este capítulo -quiero decir PRÓLOGO-) díganme si les gusta. Esta primera parte es como un preview de lo que iba a ser el próximo capítulo, pero como que la historia iba a avanzar demasiado rápido si todo el pasado de Elsa pasaba en un solo capítulo, así que lo dividí en dos. Díganme si les gusta, porque sino lo saco (Naaaaa lo voy a seguir aunque a ustedes no les guste). Creo que no debería empezar otra historia, pero me llegó la inspiración ¿vieron cuando una imágen, un video, una frase, o incluso un Summary de otro fic que al final tuvo una historia que no te esperabas y sentís algo que te estalla en el pecho y no podes esperar para escribir? bueno, seguro que eso lo entienden más los escritores de fanfiction (porque si les hubiera pasado a otros se harían hecho la cuenta de fanfiction no?). No se si les va a gustar, pero a lo mejor me llevo una sorpresa como me la llevé con If Hiccup and Toothles were the villans (honestamente pensé que no iba a tener éxito) y esto termina siendo popular no? nunca hay que perder la esperanza. **

**Bueno, sin más monólogo...**

**Disfruten!**

_La multitud se acumulaba alrededor de la cuna de la recién nacida futura soberana de Arendelle, la Princesa. Los reyes habían organizado una fiesta en el salón de baile para celebrar el nacimiento de su hija. La gente bailaba, conversaban, reían y, algunos, los condes y embajadores de otros reinos, charlaban con los reyes. Algunas personas hasta se asomaban a la cuna para ver a la bebé. Y por un instante, todo fue perfecto._

_Luego ese instante terminó._

_La temperatura del ambiente bajó en picado, comenzó a caer nieve del techo, y las paredes se cubrieron de escarcha, que luego se transformó en hielo sólido. Y de este, se formaron carámbanos que por poco atraviesan a los invitados. _

_Entonces, una adolecente de quince años se abrió paso entre la multitud, que la miraba aterrada. La joven llevaba un vestido celeste de hielo y un búho blanco sobre el hombro. Se acercó a la cuna de la niña lentamente. _

_-Vaya, vaya- dijo- "desaparezco" durante dos años y miren lo que hacen- dijo suavemente la chica. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el Rey furioso. _

_-Solo deseo darle un regalo a la bebé. Después de todo- miró a la pequeña niña en la cuna. Sus ojos, grandes y azules, eran idénticos a los de ella, pero en la mirada que la mayor había un orgullo desafiante, mientras que en la de la pequeña, solo había inocencia y bondad- es mi hermanita-_

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Un grito desgarrador, de esos que son capaces de helar la sangre, se oyó por todo el castillo. Uno supondría que la persona que acababa de chillar estaría sufriendo una terrible agonía. Y prácticamente era cierto. Pero esta persona no podía estar más feliz, incluso con todo el dolor físico que estaba sufriendo. No porque el dolor la había hecho perder la cordura, sino porque la persona que gritaba era la Reina Idum de Arendelle.

Y la Reina Idum de Arendelle estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que los gritos cesaron, para ser remplazados por el débil sollozo de un bebé. De repente, a temperatura el ambiente descendió en picado, aunque nadie se percató del cambio.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamó una sirvienta.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó débilmente la reina. Otra sirvienta, Gerda, la ayudó a incorporarse, y la otra le entregó a la bebé. Idum sonrió al ver a su hija. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio platinado, la piel muy pálida y los ojos azules. No era muy normal ver a una niña pequeña con el cabello casi blanco, pero sabía que había varios casos, aunque este era el primero que veía con sus propios ojos.

El rey Adkar abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró a la habitación para ver a su bebé. Idum lo miró, y luego sonrió.

-Es una niña- dijo.

El rey de devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la reina para besar sus labios. Luego miró a la niña en brazos de su esposa. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Tiene el cabello blanco-

-No pasa nada- lo tranquilizó la reina- Leí de casos de personas que carecen pigmentación en el cuerpo.

Adkar frunció el ceño, intentando recordar qué significaba "Pigmentación". Odiaba cuando Idum hacía eso: dejar en evidencia que ella era más inteligente que él. Él envidiaba la inteligencia de su esposa, aunque nunca era tan grave como para enfurecerlo. En sus tiempos jóvenes, cuando Adkar sabía algo que Idum no, se lo presumía juguetonamente durante meses. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Extendió una mano para tocar la mejilla de su bebé. Pero en el momento en el que hicieron contacto, la mano del rey se cubrió de una fina capa de escarcha.

-¡AAAAAGGH!- gritó, aunque fue más un grito de terror que de dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- exclamó la Reina aterrada.

Adkar se quitó como pudo toda la escarcha de su mano y miró a su hija con odio, Extendió las manos hacia adelante para tomarla y hacerle algo, quizás ahorcarla. Pero Idum predijo lo que quería hacer su marido y acercó a su bebé a su pecho y volteó, dándole la espalda a Adkar.

-No- dijo- no vas a lastimar a m bebé-

-Eso no es un bebé. Es un monstruo-

-¡No! Ella es mi bebé. No vas a hacerle daño-

Adkar suspiró. Sabía que no servía de nada discutir con Idum. Y ella estaba muy cansada y quería causarle molestias. No ahora.

-Tranquilo- siguió la Reina- aprenderá a controlar su poder-

Ese día, nació la Reina de las Nieves, un monstruo, un demonio para todos. O un ángel, un Hada Madrina para una persona, una persona que no existe.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Cinco años después...**

La pequeña Elsa corría por los pasillos del castillo, intentando escapar de Adkar.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, NIÑA DEMONIO!- Gritó el rey.

Aterrada, Elsa se escondió en su habitación, pero su padre era listo. No era tan inteligente como Idum, pero era astuto, lo suficiente para saber que Elsa se escondería en su cuarto.

La princesa se acurrucó debajo de la cama justo antes de que Adkar entrara de un portazo.

-¡¿Dónde estás, pequeño monstruo?!- preguntó.

Elsa no pudo controlar sus emociones y el hielo se formó debajo de la cama, expandiéndose hasta quedar a la vista del rey, quien esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, y se agachó para ver a su hija acurrucada y sollozando debajo de la cama.

-Sal de ahí, te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño- dijo suavemente, aunque la maldad no abandonó su tono de voz. Elsa, quien había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, detectó eso y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ!- la agarró por su largo cabello platinado y la sacó arrastrando de debajo de la cama. Elsa chilló de dolor - ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste, monstruo!-

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se quejó mientras Adkar la dejaba en el suelo, pero ganándose una cachetada que le dejó un moretón en la mejilla.

-¡CÁLLATE, DEMONIO!- gritó mientras la tiraba al suelo de una patada. Ella volvió a chillar. Entonces, el rey la agarró por el cuello y la sostuvo por encima del suelo, dejando que sus pies colgaran- sabes perfectamente qué has hecho-

-Lo…lo siento…- sollozó, aunque sabía que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

-Con un "Lo siento" no se arregla nada- dijo dejándola caer y pateándola todavía más. El hielo se expandió por toda la habitación. Hasta que Adkar se detuvo, cuando Elsa comenzó a sangrar- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo, abandonando la habitación.

Elsa volvió a acurrucarse debajo de la cama, sollozando. No entendía por qué su padre se enojaba tanto solo porque usase su poder. Solo había intentado hacer una pista de patinaje, pero al parecer su padre no quería que usase su poder. Sin importar para qué.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Unos meses después...**

Elsa estaba sentada en un taburete de madera frente al espejo mientras su madre peinaba su cabello.

-¿Por qué Papá me odia?- preguntó Elsa inocentemente.

Idum sonrió con ternura y tristeza.

-Él no te odia, cielo-

La princesa guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué me golpea?- inquirió la más joven.

Idum tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Porque… el… ¿Cómo te haces estos nudos en el cabello?- preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema para evitar decirle lo que en realidad pasaba.

-No tengo nudos, Mami- dijo.

Cansada, Idum dejó el peine en el suelo e intentó desatar el nudo que tenía su hija en el cabello con las manos. Pero Elsa tenía razón: no tenía ningún nudo. Idum se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. No tenía ningún nudo, no estaba ni cerca de ser un nudo. Eran un pequeño cuernito de plata que le sobresalía del cráneo.

Idum estaba aterrada. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Buscó a Adkar por todo el castillo, gritando su nombre. Al final, lo encontró en un pasillo. La estaba buscando al escuchar sus gritos, asustado de que Elsa le hubiera hecho daño. Cuando por fin se encontraron, el corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado.

Con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Tenías razón, Adkar… perdóname… por no haberte escuchado…-

-Tranquila ¿qué pasó?-

-Ella… ella… es un demonio…un demonio disfrazado de una niña-

-¿Te hizo daño?-

Idum negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me lastimó… pero… ella… tiene cuernos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Adkar, sin poder creerlo. Dejó a su esposa sola en el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y se encontró con que, de vuelta, Elsa estaba escondida debajo de la cama, al escuchar los gritos de su padre. Cerró la puerta con llave, lo que solo aterró más a la niña.

-Elsa- dijo suavemente, aunque con la maldad aún presente en su voz- sal de ahí-

Si Adkar hubiera gritado, si la hubiera golpeado, sabría que el Rey ya se habría descargado, y la ira desaparecería, más o menos. Aterrada de lo que podría pasar, Elsa obedeció.

-Tu madre me dijo que tienes cuernos ¿es verdad?-

Elsa dudó. No debía contestar, porque no importaba qué dijera, le causaría más dolor. Además, ni siquiera sabía.

-N…no- contestó, aún así.

-No me mientas, Elsa- dijo- Muéstrame tus cuernos-

-N… no tengo cuernos- siguió negando. No solo porque no quería que Adkar la lastimara más de lo que ya la lastimaba todos los días, sino también porque se negaba a aceptar que tenía otra anomalía. Apenas podía vivir con sus poderes, no podría soportarlo si hubiera otra barrera que la distanciaba de las personas normales.

Al rey se le acabó la paciencia. Le colocó una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello y la empujó para que se arrodillara en el suelo. Acarició su cabello con la otra mano para ver dos pequeños cuernos de plata que sobresalían de su cabeza.

-Ahí están… demonio- murmuró.

Adkar salió de la habitación para volver a los pocos minutos. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano. Elsa retrocedió aterrada.

-P…papá…por favor…- el hielo comenzó a formarse en las paredes.

El rey hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su hija. La agarró por un brazo, le arremangó la manga del vestido y le hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo. Elsa gritó.

Otro tajo. Elsa se sentía indefensa y vulnerable sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detener el dolor más que gritar y suplicar. Otro tajo, otro grito. No tenía por qué pasar por eso. "_No me merezco esto_" pensó. Si tuviera más valentía (o menos cordura) lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero no lo dijo. Otro tajo. Otro grito más. Pero no suplicó más, porque comprendió que suplicar y rogar no servía de nada con el rey. Lo veía todos los días, cuando algún ciudadano pobre pedía trabajar en el castillo, o un campesino imploraba que aumentaran los suelos para algún puesto de trabajo para ganar más dinero para su familia. Todos terminaban igual: de rodillas y, después, en el calabozo. Algunos, los más insistentes, eran torturados terriblemente hasta que los gritos dejaran de oírse, porque no había ninguna persona que gritara.

El rey continuó lastimándola y torturándola. La sangra caía sobre el hielo, igual que las lágrimas. El dolor era terrible, y la falta de sangre en su pequeño cuerpo hacía que se marease. Intentó pedir ayuda, con la esperanza de que alguien la salvara. Pero fue en vano. Ni siquiera su madre, quien escuchaba todas sus súplicas desde su habitación, acudió en su ayuda.

Al final la falta de sangre le hizo perder el conocimiento. Fue solo entonces que el Rey abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave desde afuera, para asegurarse de que Elsa no saldría.

Lo que no sabía, era que Gerda, a media noche, entró al dormitorio de la princesa y desinfectó y vendó sus heridas mientras ella dormía. Y ver los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza no la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No escuches a tu padre, pequeña- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña- No eres un demonio. No eres un monstruo.

**Dejen un review si les gustó. Si no les gustó, también dejen un review. Y si están confundidos y quieren saber por qué quiero tantos reviews, también dejen un review. Y si quieren mandarle deseos de muerte a Adkar, dejen un review que se lo comunicaré. **

**Recuerden que recomendaciones, consultas o amenazas de muerte son todas bienvenidas! **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;D**


End file.
